general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Anna Donely (Courtney Halverson)
|occupation = |residence = County Kerry, Ireland |namesakes = Anna Devane |parents = Sean and Tiffany Donely |spouse = |romances = |siblings = Connor Olivera (paternal half) |children = |grandparents = Martin and Blanche Donely (paternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Cheryl Stansbury (maternal; deceased) |cousins = Lucas Jones (maternal) Wiley Cooper-Jones (maternal once removed, via Lucas) |godchildren = |relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black}} Anna Donely is a fictional character on ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of spy, Sean Donely and his wife, actress and television executive, Tiffany Donely. She was portrayed by Courtney Halverson from August 9-12, 2013. Background Sean Donely came to town in 1984 and became involved with Tiffany Hill. In 1995, Sean and Luke Spencer are caught up in a shootout with mobster Frank Smith and Sean is accidentally shot by Luke. Before Sean is sent off to heal and recuperate an overjoyed Tiffany announces to their friends and family that she is pregnant. When General Hospital recommends that they transfer him to another treatment facility in Boston, Massachusetts, Sean and Tiffany decide to leave town to get Sean the best care possible and start a new life with their child. In 2008, Sean told his friends that he and Tiffany now have a teenage daughter named after Anna Devane. Storylines Luke Spencer and Holly Sutton are trying to track down Jerry Jacks after Jerry extorted $88 million for a polonium poisoning cure. Luke found information that Sean Donely transferred the money from Jerry's bank account. They stopped at Sean's last known residence in Ireland and Anna Donely answers the door. They try to scam her, but she catches onto their plan and is able to stop them. Anna tells them that her parents told her all about Luke and Holly. Soon after, her father appears to deal with Luke and Holly despite Anna initially telling them that Sean wasn't home. Anna informs Luke and Holly that her mother is in London tracking down alternative cures. Sean and Luke make an agreement to pull together their resources and track down Jerry together. Luke promises that when he finds the cure, he will bring it to Sean. In exchange, Sean gave Luke some of the temporary cure that Dr. Liesl Obrecht formulated to slow down the effects of the poisoning. Anna is hesitant about her father giving away the temporary cure that is sustaining his life, but she comes to realize that it's necessary. Luke, with the help of Tracy Quartermaine, is able to steal a test cure from Jerry. The cure is successful, but there is only one dose. In the meantime, Sean starts to run low on medicine and Anna calls Jerry repeatedly asking for more. Eventually, a second batch of the cure is formulated by Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake. Jerry tries to take it, but Luke gets it first and takes the cure to Sean. Family tree Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital characters Category:2010s